callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
We've Been Through Worse/Transcript
Cutscene We've Been Through Worse Maubeuge, France September 7th, 1944 0840 Hours (The player's character, Sergeant Roland Roger, is at an Allied command post outside the city of Maubeuge. His commanding officer, or CO, Lt. Norman Delaney, is looking over a map of the area with other troops. In front of him, a replacement soldier, AKA a fresh soldier on the front lines, Pvt. Andy Allen, is busy looking over his M1 Garand as Roger's fellow soldiers, Alvin Bloomfield and Stephen Kelly, look around at the battle surrounding them: An M4 Sherman Dozer Tank is busy pushing the wreckage of a destroyed Sherman off the road to clear the way for armor and troop transports, Quad .50-cal anti-aircraft batteries pepper the sky with flak, and other members of the Big Red One, nickname for the United States Army 1st Infanty Division, advance towards the front lines to face the Wehrmacht forces defending Maubeuge. Allen and the others cower as a Luftwaffe Junkers Ju 87 Stuka dive bomber zooms low overhead, before Allen turns to talk to Bloomfield and Kelly.) Allen: "Man, I can't wait to put this baby to some real use!" Bloomfield: "Get a load of him! Where do they keep getting these guys?" Kelly: "Give it a rest, Brooklyn." Bloomfield: "Yeah, fine. You collect his dog tags." Allen: "What's he sore about? I just said- " Bloomfield: "Hey look, replacement, just because you got that patch on your shoulder doesn't mean you're one of us." Kelly: "What'd you say your name was?" Allen: "Andy... Andy Allen!" Kelly: "Don't mind him, Allen. He lost a lot of friends in France. We all did." (During the conversation, two 1st Infantry scouts arrive in a Jeep from the front lines as with the way clear, two more Sherman tanks advance into Maubeuge, followed by a troop transport full of American soldiers.) Big Red One Scout: "It's hell out there, guys. It looks like a whole division of SS have moved in, and they aren't giving up those crossroads." (Delaney emerges from the command post to brief Roger's squad.) Delaney: "Okay, listen up. We've got a regiment of mechanized SS dug in across that river. Division wants control of those crossroads so it's Fox's job to clear that bridge for our armor." Kelly: "Can't we get some air support, sir? It'd sure make this a hell of a lot easier." Allen: "Look out! Stukas!" (Allen hits the deck as a Stuka bombs and destroys one of the Quad .50 AA batteries while the other guys simply cover their heads and look away to avoid the shrapnel. Allen stands up after a moment and looks around at the rest of the squad, looking embarrassed.) Delaney: "There's no time. We gotta take that damn bridgehead right now. (To the player) Sergeant, I want you to take your squad and move down that hill." Bloomfield: "Incoming!" (A Stuka moves in to perform a strafing run on their position, but misses as it strafes the road and flies away. Delaney, Kelly, and several soldiers are able to take cover inside the command post. Once the Stuka passes, Delaney and two soldiers climb into a nearby Jeep and retreat back up the road to return to the main American forward base while Roger and his team make their way into Maubeuge. As they do, a Stuka gets its left wing sheared off by the remaining Quad .50 and nearly takes Roger's head off as it spins out of the air and crashes into the hillside nearby. As they move into the ruins of the outskirts of town, Wehrmacht infantry and a Panzer IV tank move in to cut the Allied infantry off. Roger and his squad take cover until friendly Shermans destroy the Panzer, allowing Roger and his squad to mop up the surviving German infantry and move into the basement of a building. (If the player hesitates, the game forces him to move up by trying to kill him with artillery, resulting in where if he dies, it forces him to resume from the last checkpoint, or restart the whole stage if he chooses to.) As Allen kicks open a locked door, it is revealed that the basement is a medical station for wounded Allied troops as medics tend to the wounded. Moving up a stairway, the wall in front of Roger crumbles away, revealing...) Kelly: "There's the bridge, Sarge!" (Roger and his squad assist other 1st Infantry members with holding off the Wehrmacht. As Roger moves to the other side of the room and outside...) Kelly: "On the bridge!" (Subtitles say "They're coming across!") Allen: "Look, a Sherman!" Bloomfield: "Now's your chance to use that rifle, Allen." (A Sherman Tank arrives to provide support for the infantry. As Roger moves up, the Sherman advances up onto the bridge itself to suppress the Wehrmacht forces.) Allen: "Stuka!" (A Stuka flies in and drops its bomb payload on the bridge, destroying the Sherman and causing the bridge to collapse, causing the tank to fall into the river below, and also blow open a passageway into another basement.) Allen: "They got our armor, damn!" Bloomfield: "Through that basement, follow me!" (As the squad move into the basement and advance to the other side, Wehrmacht forces fire on them from across the river, also throwing grenades at them as well.) Bloomfield: "Across the river!" Kelly: "In the buildings!" (Eliminating the Wehrmacht infantry, they soon reach where a Panzer tank, bunkered in the ground floor of a building across the river, is firing across the river with its machine gun. As Roger regroups with his squad where the Panzer's machine gun is laying down fire...) Bloomfield: "Hold up! Hold up!" (The Panzer keeps firing.) Bloomfield: "Wait for the reload, and..." (Subtitles say "Wait for the bastard to reload, then move.") (The Panzer continues to fire, but finally, it stops as the machine gun is out of bullets and is reloaded.) Kelly: "Now!" (The squad reaches where two friendly Shermans are waiting to assault the next bridge.) Kelly: "Those Shermans should clear the way for us." (The Shermans barely start moving before the rear one is destroyed by a Stuka. The lead one keeps moving up with the squad. If the player stays too far back from the rest of the squad...) Allen: "Sarge, come back!" or "Sarge, this way!" (As they reach the bridge, trouble emerges on the far side in the form of a Tiger I tank.) Bloomfield: "Tiger! Across the bridge!" (The remaining Sherman manages to damage the Tiger before the Tiger destroys it, but while the Tiger's treads are destroyed, the Tiger's main gun is still operational.) Kelly: "Watch it! That turret's still active!" (After some time...) Kelly: "Maybe we can draw its fire while our guys can take it out with satchel charges!" (Several Big Red One troops move up to try and plant satchel charges on the Tiger while Roger's squad lay down supporting fire and also try to kill the Wehrmacht troops supporting their disabled armor.) Kelly: "Stay down, Allen!" Allen: "Come on... plant that charge... come on..." (Before the troops can plant the charge and destroy the Tiger, they are killed by a enemy Flakvierling AA gun.) Bloomfield: "Aw, Christ! Fall back!" (The Tiger blows out the side of a building next to Roger's pinned down squad.) Bloomfield: "Maybe if we move through those buildings, we can get a bead on that 20mm, sarge." (Following Bloomfield's advice, the squad move through the buildings and locate an MG42 machine gun that Roger uses to destroy the Flakvierling.) Allen: "Nice shot, Sarge!" (The squad moves back down to the bridge and the disabled Tiger, just as two more Big Red One troops arrive to try and destroy it with a Bazooka.) Bloomfield: "Get outta there!" (Too late. The Bazooka only draws the Tiger's attention, and it kills the two soldiers in retaliation. Despite that, Roger is able to move up and plant a satchel charge on the Tiger. When it detonates, the Tiger is finally silenced, allowing Roger's squad to move up and clear out the Wehrmacht troops in a two-story building and claim it for their own.) Bloomfield: "We got some bombers coming it to flatten this friggin' berg! Lay some smoke so we don't get hammered by our own bombs!" (The squad pops red smoke to signal their position as the bombers approach. When they are in range, enemy anti-aircraft fire begins to fire on them as the sound of bombs whistling as they fall can be heard as several buildings in the distance collapse into rubble from the bomb hits. As the bombers move on, one bomber in the rear gets hit and breaks away as the sound of its engines struggling to keep going can be heard as flames engulf it. As the bombers pass, Wehrmacht infantry begin to engage Roger's position.) Allen: "Here they come!" Bloomfield: "Look out, here they come!" (Roger and the others engage the Wehrmacht troops. Roger uses the mounted MG42 on the second floor to lay down a wall of lead on the German infantry.) Allen: "Take cover! Take cover!" (Subtitles say "Take cover! Take-- ") (Allen gets a little too gung-ho and engages the Wehrmacht from a low wall right in front of the mounted MG42 on the ground in the clearing in front of him.) Kelly: "Allen, get down! Get down!" (Allen is hit and goes down in a heap.) Kelly: "Allen! Medic!" (Roger fires the MG42 he's on in fury for Allen, but an enemy mortar round strikes his position and he tumbles to the ground, his vision becoming blurry and fading in and out of consciousness. Bloomfield sees he's in trouble and rushes to his aid.) Bloomfield: "Stay calm, Sarge. You're going to be fine, alright? Hey, where's that medic?! Keep looking at me. You're going to be fine, just stay with me. Stay with me, Sarge." (Subtitles say "You're gonna be alright, Sarge, alright? Where's that damn medic?! You just look at me. You're gonna be alright, Sarge, alright?") (Bloomfield keeps talking as Roger's vision finally blacks out and he slips into unconsciouness.) (End of level.)